


Not the Worst

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: March Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru is on a bad date, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Awkward Flirting, Bad dates, Baking, Cooking, Creepy dates, First Dates kind of, First Meetings, Fluff, He's adorable, I love Akiteru, I love Udai Tenma, I mean tsukkiyama is there whether or not i tagged it so, Is it wrong to tag a bigger pairing in a rarepair fic just so people see it?, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Tenma is the waiter, a little bit of, also?, he saves him, i love them, i would die for him, so pure, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Prompt: You’re my waiter/waitress and I’m on a date with an asshole, and you decided to help me get out of this date-Sitting across from one of the sleaziest men he’s ever had the misfortune of going on a first date with, Akiteru decides that he’s never going on a date with a stranger ever again. It’s too much of a toss-up.How the hell he’s supposed to order and consume a meal while this guy tries to cop a feel from across the table is beyond him. He’s nauseous, uncomfortable, and really starting to regret that while his genetics made him tall, he never got bulky enough to look like he could hold his own. Dating creepy guys was just scary.When they’re interrupted with a–“Hi, my name’s Tenma, and I’ll be your waiter today!”–it takes all of Akiteru’s effort not to breathe out, Oh, thank god. But that doesn’t mean he spares the look of obvious gratitude.-Or: Akiteru's on a bad date, and Tenma rescues him from it.





	Not the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> The Small Giant has a name, and I love him dearly, and I would die for him, and he's so cute, and I think that Akiteru/Tenma is the purest thing to grace the earth. So, behold, the new rare pairing responsible for my death✌

In Akiteru’s experience, people always seem to try to hard on the first date, which can make things stiff, awkward, and impossible to really get to know the other person. Too hard to be nice and polite, too hard to be smart and interesting, too hard to be funny, and the ever-dreaded…

Too hard to not seem like they’re trying too hard. Those guys always ended up making massive dicks of themselves, and it was embarrassing.

Sitting across from one of the sleaziest men he’s ever had the misfortune of going on a first date with, Akiteru decides that he’s never going on a date with a stranger ever again. It’s too much of a toss-up.

How the _hell_ he’s supposed to order and consume a meal while this guy tries to cop a feel from across the table is beyond him. He’s nauseous, uncomfortable, and really starting to regret that while his genetics made him tall, he never got bulky enough to look like he could hold his own. Dating creepy guys was just scary.

When they’re interrupted with a–

“Hi, my name’s Tenma, and I’ll be your waiter today!”

–it takes all of Akiteru’s effort not to breathe out, _Oh, thank god._ But that doesn’t mean he spares the look of obvious gratitude. The short waiter before him gives a tiny smile that’s not exactly pity so much as deep-rooted understanding. Akiteru silently begs him for some sort of out before the guy across from him tries to order them both drinks.

“Actually,” Akiteru interrupts, “can I just get an iced tea, please?”

“Of course, sir. Just let me know when you’re ready to order.”

“It shouldn’t be too long,” Akiteru says, hoping the unspoken, _please don’t go too far,_ gets across. The Tenma guy seems to understand.

 

It’s less than ten minutes before Akiteru is waving down Tenma to hastily place his order. As the kind waiter stays an extra second past his obligation, he tries to figure out his out.

“Um – uh – is there a bathroom somewhere in here?” he blurts out.

“It’s on the way back to the kitchen,” Tenma says. “You can follow me this way?”

“Thank you,” Akiteru says, far too intense to be talking about the bathroom.

Once they’re a safe distance from the table, the short waiter glances up at him. “Ah, sir, are you alright? Your date seems to be making you nervous.”

Akiteru pushes open the door to the bathroom, glad to see Tenma following him in. “It’s a first date. My brother told me it was a bad idea, but he thinks everything is a bad idea, so…”

Tenma nods. “Udai Tenma, by the way. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Tsukishima Akiteru,” he responds. “I – I honestly don’t know.”

“Hm.” Tenma leans back against the counter. “Well, usually Saeko-san has young women who are uncomfortable come back to the chef’s table in the kitchen. They eat their meals there with the staff and then we boot the guy out with the check. I don’t see why that can’t still work here.”

Akiteru is completely embarrassed by this, but he supposes he’s out of options. He knows that guys like that don’t usually back down, and he would rather be embarrassed than end up dead in a ditch, he supposes.

No, if Tsukishima Kei can call _Kuroo_ of all people to play Jealous Boyfriend to get him out of a bad date, then Tsukishima Akiteru can ask a short (cute) waiter to save him from his bad date. Even Kei can’t give him a hard time for this.

“If you’re sure it’s alright…I would like to take you up on that.”

“Stay here,” Tenma says, “and I’ll tell Saeko-san, okay?”

“Wait!”

Tenma turns back to him.

“It’s just…what if he comes in here?” Akiteru mumbles. “You can’t exactly ban him from the men’s room, and if I take too long…”

Tenma nods, pushes open the door, and grabs a passing waiter. This guy is big, and Akiteru would be scared if he was someone actually trying to fight him.

“Tanaka-kun,” Tenma begins, “stay with Tsukishima-san. I need to speak with your sister.”

Tanaka-kun salutes to the tiny waiter before turning and grinning at Akiteru. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke, nice to meet you!”

“Ts-Tsukishima Akiteru,” he says. “Thanks for, um, standing in here.”

Tanaka nods and his smile softens. “Hey. Creeps are a threat to anyone they creep on. Guy, gal, nonbinary pal – whoever, I think it’s important to help protect anyone who might be in harm’s way.”

Akiteru wants to argue that he’s a big boy, he can take care of himself, he’s not in _harm’s way_ , per se, but… No, he knows that’s not true. He knows how guys like that can be, and he’s not going to let his pride get him hurt. Not when there’s so many caring and understanding people right there.

“Thanks,” he repeats instead.

“And if you want company while you eat, I bet Udai-san will sit with you! His shift’s over soon, and you were his last table anyways! He’s great company!”

Akiteru isn’t sure why Tanaka is selling Tenma so hard (the guy saved him from a creep, so Akiteru is pretty sure he’s already half in love with him), but he shrugs and gives an indifferent smile.

“Maybe.”

On cue, Tenma opens the bathroom door and smiles brightly at them. “Good news! Saeko-san says to come on back.”

Tanaka slings an arm over Tenma’s shoulders. “Hey, Ten-chan! You should eat with Tsukishima-san here. I’ll finish up with the creep. You know I love the look on their faces when they still have to pay for the meal.”

Tenma laughs at that, and Akiteru finds himself staring. It’s such a bright, bubbly sound.

“You can finish it up. I’d say the tip’s still mine, but who am I kidding?”

Tanaka nods. “The rejected perverts never leave tips.”

“As for joining you…” Tenma’s voice gets quiet now. “Only if Tsukishima-san doesn’t mind?”

“Please, call me Akiteru,” he blurts out, his face growing warm. “I – I mean…I don’t mind.”

“Alright, then right this way.” Tenma extends his arm, and Akiteru stares dumbly at it for a moment before taking the hint and looping his arm through.

See, now _this_ is the appropriate sort of awkwardness for a first date.

Not that it’s a first date. It’s not, because this is just a kind waiter who took pity on him on his actual first date that was going down the toilet quickly. Not that he would hate it being a date, but he was literally _just_ promising himself not to date strangers. So, no, he’s just enjoying Tenma’s company. And getting to know him, if it comes up.

(And once they’re not strangers, well, who knows?)

But he’s definitely getting ahead of himself, caught up in a stranger’s kindness (albeit a _cute_ stranger).

Once they enter the kitchen, Akiteru realizes he should say something, but his phone does instead. It starts blaring some song that Kei likes, which could only mean it’s him.

“I’m so sorry!” he stammers, taking back his arm to pull out the phone. “It’s my brother; probably checking on me.”

Tenma just smiles. “Okay, here, it’s quieter over here. I’ll leave you alone if you like.”

Akiteru shrugs. “Not like you don’t already know what’s happening.” He picks up the phone. “Kei, hi!”

_“Nii-san…you sound tense. I told you that guy was a creep.”_

“You were right,” Akiteru admits. “I’m not with him right now.”

_“Good. Wait – why does it still sound like you’re in the restaurant?”_

“I get to finish my meal at the chef’s table. The waiter’s keeping me company?”

There’s a pause, then, _“Oh my god. I can’t believe you have a crush on the waiter. It’s been what? Fifteen, twenty minutes?”_

“I – I do not,” he whispers. “Shut up, Kei. I’ll let you know when I’m leaving, so you don’t have to worry.”

_“Who said I was worried? I could care less.”_

“Tch, liar.”

_“Tch.”_

A second voice in the background shouts, _“Tsukki was definitely worried! He’s been wanting to call since you told him you got to the restaurant–!”_

_“Shut up, Yamaguchi!”_

_“Sorry, Tsukki.”_

Akiteru laughs, covering his mouth self-consciously so he doesn’t cause a disturbance. “Hey, Tadashi! Kei, I see you had a date tonight, too?”

_“It’s not a date! Asshole.”_ And that’s the end of the call.

Akiteru laughs and puts his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry about that. You know how siblings can worry.”

Tenma nods. “I have an older sister constantly fretting over my every move,” he agrees. “How much older is your brother?”

“Hah?” He frowns, then realizes that the way Kei was worried probably came off that way. “Oh, no, I’m older. By six years.”

“Oh! I’m sorry for assuming!” Tenma gasps, bowing sharply.

“No, no, it’s totally understandable,” Akiteru assures him, pulling him up by his shoulder. “Um, so…should we sit, then?”

“Yes!” Tenma leads the way to a table for two in the back of the kitchen. “Here, just, wait here, and I’ll see if Saeko-san has started on your food yet–”

“Ten _ma_ ~,” interrupts a feminine voice. “I have not, because I’m the only chef in the kitchen these days. You know how it is.”

Akiteru turns to see a short blonde woman in a chef’s hat standing off to the side.

“So,” she continues, “what if you cook for Tsukishima-san here, and I’ll cook for the creep. I’m thinking of drawing a dick on his plate with the sauce.”

“Try to be at least a little professional, Saeko-san,” Tenma laughs. “And I…couldn’t, no.”

Saeko looks past him to Akiteru. “This kid used to be the best damn sous chef in Japan, but a few too many shit reviews and he just stopped.”

Tenma starts for the kitchen. “It’s not like that, Saeko-san. I’ll make the meal.”

She smiles at Akiteru. “He’s so easy; he’ll always rise to a challenge.”

“Is there – um – anything I can do?”

Saeko shakes her head. “No, no. You’re the customer, aren’t you? Sit; Tenma will be back before you know it.”

 

It doesn’t take all that long before Tenma returns with two plates of the meal he had ordered, along with an appetizer and some wine.

“I figured you might’ve been ordering on an upset stomach,” he explains. “Creeps always make me nauseous. But, if you’re feeling up to it?”

“Thanks,” Akiteru says with a smile. “But you’re not making him pay for all this, right?”

Tenma waves off the idea. “No, this much is on me.”

“Do you do this for all the girls who need saving from their dates?”

Tenma sits across from him and laughs as he pours them both wine. “No, they usually sit with Saeko-san and Alisa-san, who provide a listening ear more than extra food. Not that I’m not here to listen! If you need to–”

“I’d rather not,” he admits. “I kind of just want to forget it happened.”

“Alright. Then…” Tenma thinks for a moment, before asking, “What do you do for a living?”

“Boring office job,” Akiteru says, “but I like the predictability. It leaves time to do things I enjoy.”

“Ooh, like what?” Tenma takes a bite of the meal, but maintains eye contact.

“I like to play volleyball, and I enjoy drawing. Both of those take time, so unless I did them professionally, it would be hard to find the time to do either one.”

“Hmm. I used to play volleyball in high school, but the coach never really wanted someone my height on the court,” Tenma says. “I ended up finding my passion in food instead.”

“So, what happened? Not – not that you have to tell me!” Akiteru adds. “I mean, only if you want.”

“I needed to take some time away from my creations,” he explains. “I mean, Saeko and Ryuu and Alisa are all convinced the food was great, but one too many critics seemed to think otherwise. I didn’t want to cost the restaurant business just to prove a point.”

“What was their complaint?”

“Unlike what Saeko-san makes, my creations didn’t ‘fit the vibe’ of the restaurant, I suppose? I thought maybe working with the wait staff might give me a better clue as to what our customers want.”

Akiteru doesn’t say anything at first; he takes a sip of wine and thinks about it. “Why do you work somewhere if it’s not the style of your creations?”

“What?”

“Sorry – I don’t mean to be presumptuous! Just…if you make good food, and the only problem is that it doesn’t fit the vibe, then…why?”

Tenma blinks before looking down at his food. “I – I thought about opening my own place,” he admits, “but that’s hard, you know? When Saeko and Alisa opened this place and offered me a job…it was perfect. The dream. What I spent years in culinary school for.”

Akiteru purses his lips. “But now?”

“Hm?”

“You said it _was_ perfect.”

“Well, why do you stick with an office job if you have athletic and artistic talent?” he counters.

“Touché,” Akiteru sighs, tipping his glass. “My brother just got out of college, and he’s living with me. I guess I feel like I should have a stable income until he’s out on his own two feet. I do sell some of my art, though.”

“Oh, so you have a plan,” Tenma laughs. His cheeks turn a little red. “I don’t.”

Akiteru waves a hand dismissively. “We’re young. Who needs a plan right now?”

“I’d rather have a plan than this.”

Akiteru tastes the food finally, then looks up at Tenma, impressed. “You are talented. This is amazing.”

“It’s not like it’s my recipe. No, you should try my–” He pauses. “Not that I think you want me to cook for you, or anything, ah–!”

“If you ever wanted to run a food creation by someone, I’d be a willing taste tester,” Akiteru laughs. “If this is anything to go on.”

Tenma smiles, relaxing a bit. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m so tense. It’s not like – I mean – we’re just eating dinner together, because your actual date was a creep.”

“It’s always a little awkward to get to know someone one-on-one,” Akiteru offers. “And for the record, you’re…much cuter than my actual date.”

_Please, god, tell me I’m not misreading this situation._

Tenma breathes a laugh and looks away as pink crawls up his neck. “Well, th-thank you. But! I didn’t just…interrupt your date because I like you. I wanted to make sure you were safe!”

Akiteru laughs, glad that this is as it seems, before taking another bite of food. “So, what position did you play in volleyball?”

“Wing spiker,” Tenma says with a straight face, though Akiteru isn’t sure if he’s serious. “I know what you’re thinking, but it’s true! I think with the right team, I might’ve been good. God, I wasn’t even good enough to warm the bench, though.”

“I’m a wing spiker too,” Akiteru says. “I was the ace, actually.” He hopes that doesn’t sound like bragging.

“Oh, that’s awesome! So, why didn’t you continue?”

“Mm, never got scouted,” he explains. “Besides, I wanted to go to art school! And eventually, that’s what I want to do. I do enjoy volleyball, but I think it’s always been more of a hobby.”

“I get that,” Tenma agrees. “Even if I was good, I’m not sure I would’ve kept playing past high school. I mean, food is my passion. I can’t imagine anything taking precedent over it.”

They go back and forth like this for a while, talking about their interests and hobbies and lives and jobs. Tenma talks about his craziest experiences with customers, and Akiteru tells him some funny stories from the office. Slowly, it starts to feel less like two strangers getting to know one another, and more like two old friends catching up.

Akiteru has decided that Tenma has the kind of laugh that actually makes flowers grow. His smile is definitely sunshine, and his voice is music. He talks with his hands, and even stories that might not have been so interesting are fascinating how he tells it. At some point, Akiteru stops offering anecdotes in favor of just listening to Tenma talk.

“–and I swear, that’s why I hate serving tourists. They’re so… _ugh_!” Tenma pulls at his hair, but gives a good-natured laugh anyways. “I mean, sometimes, you do get the ones who really try. You can tell if they’ve read up on manners in Japan or if they really tried to learn basic phrases before coming. Those ones are my favorites, because they _try_ , you know? But my English sucks, so I always feel so bad, and– Hey, are you good?”

Akiteru starts, wondering if he’d zoned out. “Ah! Yes. Sorry, I was just…listening to you talk?”

“I mean, that makes sense; that’s how conversations work.” Tenma smiles at him. “You were quiet for almost ten minutes. I was worried I was boring you.”

“No!” Akiteru responds almost too quickly. “I mean, no. I – I really like listening to you talk. Your stories are interesting, also. I could never handle being in the food service industry, I don’t think.”

Tenma glances away and bites his lip, seeming nervous. “Hey, ah – I don’t want you to take this wrong, but…would it be okay if I made you dessert tonight?”

Akiteru laughs. “Of course! I wouldn’t turn down dessert.”

“It’s just…” His face gets red, and he shrinks down a little. “I mean, would it be alright if I made you dessert…at my place? I don’t mean to overstep, and I really do just mean baking for you!”

Akiteru smiles and reaches across the table for Tenma’s hands. “You’re not overstepping at all. I would love that.”

 

“Okay, hand me the flour, please!”

Akiteru does, watching in fascination as Tenma mixes and measures without so much as glancing at a recipe.

“You’re amazing,” he blurts out.

“What?” Tenma looks up curiously.

“I can hardly make toast without burning it,” Akiteru explains. “But you just…do this. Without even thinking twice. It’s incredible. Udai-kun, you’re amazing.”

Tenma gives a flustered smile and looks away again. “Akiteru-san, you haven’t even tasted the dessert yet. It could be a total flop.”

“Maybe,” Akiteru agrees, “but it’ll flop in confidence.”

Tenma laughs, sudden and loud, before covering his mouth. “Ah, sorry!”

“Don’t be sorry,” Akiteru assures him. “It’s a very pretty laugh.”

“I – I’m sorry, how much wine did you have at the restaurant?”

“Maybe two sips.”

“Jesus. You’re killing me, here.” Tenma chances a look at Akiteru through the corner of his eye. Akiteru is still smiling fondly at him.

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Akiteru says, hoping that he isn’t.

“No, it’s not that,” Tenma assures him. “I haven’t been on a real date in like a year though, so to have stolen you from your date and end up being complimented and all of this…it’s very surreal.” He finishes up the mix and begins preparing the tin.

“You didn’t steal me,” Akiteru argues. “You kind of rescued me, really.”

Tenma laughs and turns to face him. “Try this.” He takes a small amount of the mixture onto the spatula and holds it out to Akiteru.

Akiteru licks it and hums contemplatively. “That’s really good. Like, really good. The strawberry flavor really bursts, that’s amazing.”

“It’ll be even better when it’s baked, then!” Tenma finishes getting everything set and in the oven. “So, until then, um…do you want to watch TV or something?”

“Yeah, that’s fine–” Akiteru is interrupted by his phone. “Oh, it’s Kei, hang on. Hello?”

_“Nii-san. Hi.”_ Kei’s voice is strangely stiff. _“Are you still at the restaurant?”_

Akiteru shakes his head before remembering Kei can’t see him. “Ah, no? Are you oka–?”

_“Don’t come home!”_

Akiteru frowns. “Why not? Did you break something? Because Kei, I swear, you’re too old to try and hide broken vases–”

_“Nothing like that. Does your waiter like you enough to take you home or something?”_

“You’ll never believe where I literally am right now,” Akiteru huffs, turning away to muffle the conversation a bit. “Um, Kei, are you alright?”

_“I’m fine. Whatever you do, stay there. Or go somewhere that isn’t home.”_

“Is Tadashi-kun still–”

_“Shut up.”_

Akiteru slaps his hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh. “Oh my god. Is Tadashi staying the night?”

_“Shut_ up _.”_

“You can’t seriously expect me to–”

_“Figure it out.”_

He turns around, and Tenma shoots him an inquisitive look. He shakes his head and shrugs; he has no clue.

“Um, I’ll ask, but I seriously just met him, Kei. Can’t you go to Tadashi’s?”

_“It’s a little late for that.”_

“I’m not asking to stay at Udai-kun’s just so you can–! Oh my god, he hung up.” Akiteru frowns and pockets his phone. “He hung up on me.”

Tenma huffs a laugh. “That’s – that’s a truly horrifying phone call to receive from a sibling.”

Akiteru nods in agreement. “I’m going to have to set my apartment on fire.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay if it comes to that,” Tenma assures him, smiling sympathetically. “I have a guest room.”

“I don’t want to impose–”

Tenma waves off the concern. “It’s no imposition. It just means you’ll have to try out my experiment for breakfast in the morning,” Tenma laughs.

“Oh no, whatever will I do,” Akiteru teases. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Tenma promises. “Though, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping for an excuse to get you to stay longer?”

Akiteru smiles and looks away. “I rarely go home with a guy on a first date, you know, much less stay the night.”

“Good thing this wasn’t our first date?” Tenma offers.

Akiteru laughs. “Well, you’ve got me there. Maybe tomorrow night, if you’re not working?”

Tenma nods, a smile taking over his entire face. “That would be great.”

“I’m kind of glad my date was a creep,” Akiteru decides, “because even if he wasn’t, I don’t think tonight would’ve gone better than _this_.”

“I am not glad your date was a creep, because that’s dangerous,” Tenma laughs, “but I am glad to get to know you.”

And Akiteru is fairly certain that this doesn’t count as asking a stranger on a date, because after the last two hours, they’re really anything but strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) so we can yell together about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
